nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Nitrome 2: Stages
This is an article about stages from an unofficial Nitrome game thought up by Plasmaster. If you would like to make any edits to this article, please leave a comment asking for his permission. As Stage Manager, AustinCarter4Ever has permission to edit and update this page. Stages Stages are where battles are fought in SSN2. Each stage has its own style and brings unique mechanics and even dangers to the battle experience. In each stage's section will also be a sample of the music heard on that stage. Stages that contain hazards will have two modes, Normal and Peaceful. Normal mode contains all hazards and stage elements as usual. Peaceful disables those hazards and stage elements from occurring. Peaceful mode is for players who want to battle uninterrupted by outside elements. Normal and Peaceful modes can be toggled between on the stage select screen. Stages that contain no hazards or elements will simply have Normal mode. Battlefield The battlefield is an ordinary stage. It has a flat main platform and three smaller platforms in the air above it; the ones on the left and right are at equal heights. The center one is the highest platform. This stage actually has multiple appearances it can take on. The regular one is simply constructed of stone and has a background of a blue sky. The Dirk Valentine version of the stage has steam-spraying pistons and gears under the main platform; perhaps that's what keeps it aloft in midair. The Skywire version has a flat main platform with a Skywire car moving along a wire just under the stage. All of these different versions only alter the stage aesthetically, so no stage hazards will ever be introduced. There are other versions of the stage too that aren't mentioned here.* Nitrome Towers The Nitrome Towers arena is very simple. It occurs on the flat rooftop of Nitrome Towers. It has four platforms suspended in the air above its main platform. The only real threat on this small stage is the long drop off the edge to the ground on either side.* Music Track 1: 'Floor: NMD In-Game Theme' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LLUt1bh2rdM Music Track 2: 'Challenge' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fAYnExZ94IE Music Track 3: 'Warning! Boss Approaching!' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AzQnXCMuLU8 Music Track 4: 'Elevator Theme: NMD Between-Level Theme' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9pY73fQenYE Cloud Kingdom The Cloud Kingdom from Twin Shot is an average-sized stage. It has a long, flat bottom platform and three floating cloud platforms above it. These platforms will drift around as they please, meaning the battle can be carried all around the stage. On rare occasions these clouds will become storm clouds and blast harmful lightning below them. Every once in a while, some Dark Creatures may appear. They will jump around on the platforms and will harm you if you touch them.* Music Track 1: 'Cloud Kingdom' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZBj4WPExmi4 Music Track 2: 'Twin Shot Menu' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AzakJXa_Y8 Testing Chamber The testing chamber from the Test Subject series is truly a unique stage. Platforms can be found throughout the entire stage to jump and fight on. The only way to K.O. an opponent in this stage is to send them hurling out the glass windows on each wall. The stage has many different attributes to it. Fighters can use teleports to their advantage, moving through them for sneaky escapes and sending projectiles through them for surprise attacks. Proton cannons also appear. They will fire orange proton bullets at anyone nearby. Lasers will temporarily fire harmful beams in a straight line, but will shut off for a little while to charge. Music Track 1: 'Test Subject Boss Fight' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=99S4000hPMQ Music Track 2: 'Atmospheric Electronic Instrumental' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WUc1ZpG3wvI&list=PL66DF0D185E4508ED Fortress of Steam The Fortress of Steam from Dirk Valentine returns to SSN2. This battlefield consists of a long metal platform at the bottom and several winch-activated platforms moving above. Every so often, Mutant Men will run onto the scene and attack.* Music Track 1: 'Infiltrating the Fortress: In-Game Theme' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mUOXk24vOgU Music Track 2: 'Bomba Theme' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SeIrJeD09ig War-Torn City The War-Torn City may be a flat battlefield, but it has a lot of activity. You can stand on Tentacle-Reared Shields as platforms if you wish, but you might be better off using them as cover from the Triclopian warships that fire down on the stage. Brain-Controlled Drills will sometimes dig holes in the ground that will burrow a person that walks over it. Bullet Reflectors can also be used as platforms. However, they will reflect projectiles that hit them and will explode if you attack their weak spot too much. Music Track 1: 'Blazing Gun Helmets: In-Game Theme' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W70m_MQ9lXQ Music Track 2: 'Bullethead Alternate Menu Theme' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IXA7J5BvPm8 Music Track 3: 'Bullethead Menu Theme' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ccVE7xx6uVY&index=92&list=PLuBZcWSr7c86UAfDZTyGeWRbeys9sh-nR Music Track 4: 'Bullethead Extra Track 2' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eA98UF3H97Q&index=96&list=PLuBZcWSr7c86UAfDZTyGeWRbeys9sh-nR Sky Serpents This stage takes place on the backs of the giant Sky Serpents. The battle starts out on a simple Orange Dragon Serpent. However, you soon must hop onto the goo-spitting Piranha Serpent. Avoiding the goo is crucial; getting stuck in it leaves you open to enemy attack. The battle moves on to the Warthog Serpent, where you must avoid the sharp spikes that protrude from the serpent's body. After avoiding that, the fight continues on the back of the Dragon Serpent. The Dragon Serpent blasts fireballs from holes on its back; don't get burnt! After fighting on the Dragon Serpent's back, the fight moves back to the Orange Dragon serpent, where you can take a break and relax at not having to avoid hazards--or take the chance to beat up your opponents more than usual.* Music Track 1: 'Sky Serpents Medley' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ylUeUMsZLBw Music Track 2: 'Sky Serpents Menu Theme' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ulw-X_KKimU Music Track 3: 'Slaying the Serpent' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_q8t_il_VMs Music Track 4: 'Song of Storms Dubstep Remix: Legend of Zelda' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yp3UeCguVVI Toxic Factory The only way to get K.O.'d in the Robot Factory from Toxic is to send your opponents into the toxic fluid below. Mother sits and spectates the battle in the background; occasionally she may decide to spice things up by firing rockets at the fighters. The toxic liquid will rise higher on occasion, so getting to high ground in that situation is crucial if you want to survive.* Music Track 1: 'Toxic Techno: Toxic II In-Game Theme' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F4fwH74pN-c Music Track 2: 'First Factory: Toxic In-Game Theme' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NE_Ex7nioYg Music Track 3: 'Toxic II Menu Theme' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IF8YBXVdwaI Music Track 4: 'Toxic Menu Theme' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6EV_IjTPWj0 Giant's Locker This stage takes place in the Giant's storage locker from Cold Storage. You can throw the unconscious yetis at your opponents to get the upper hand. The only way to get a K.O. on this stage is through a vertical K.O., since the walls on each side prevent K.O.'s on either side. Two metal bars suspended above the ground serve as the only platforms on this flat stage. Occasionally, the Giant will reach into the stage and grab an unconscious yeti out; just don't get caught up in his grasp, or you'll be pulled out instead! Music Track 1: 'Cryostasis Crunch: Cold Storage In-Game Theme' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kpRoqy3J2IQ Music Track 2: 'Square Meal Menu Theme' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qIr0GYgB7xs Magic Touch Castle The castle from Magic Touch is a rather flat stage. Two small towers at each end of the castle provide the only elevation above the long, flat middle portion of the stage. As you fight, Beetleknights will descend on the action. If you pop their balloon, they will fall to their doom. If they reach the castle, however, they will detach from their balloon and run to one direction or the other, slashing any fighters in their way. Music Track 1: 'Wizard for Hire: Magic Touch In-Game Theme' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9QsSp0y8LpY Music Track 2: 'Vault Game Theme' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7pwpudqxWsI&list=PLDqdgV3jxs8RL0tMICELqT-yXA5PxoQb2&index=7 Ancient Greece This stage from Double Edged takes place in a ruined Greek temple. This stage is unlocked upon unlocking Spartan. Music Track 1: 'Spartan Siege: Double Edged In-Game Theme' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gmqNTRzONSI Music Track 2: 'Rust Bucket Menu Theme' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ykKi84QLId4 Warlock's Village The home of the Warlock, this portion of his village is suspended in the air above a swirling void. The stage is long and flat with demolished homes, burning trees, and stacks of crates in the background. A single floating platform that moves back and forth above the main platform can easily convey the action across the stage. Occasionally a portion of the stage will crumble away and plunge into the darkness of the void. After a while, an unseen entity will magically rebuild the lost section, restoring the stage to its original appearance.* This stage is unlocked upon unlocking Warlock. Music Track 1: 'Reflection of the Past: Mirror Image In-Game Theme' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nUkklIZspII Music Track 2: 'Mirror Image Menu Theme' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=poBkCDeZAUQ Skywire V.I.P. Stage This stage is literally a stage; it has a long long and flat main platform that is the only platform on the stage. The stage has no hazards, but the Skywire car that goes through the background brings in many special guests that have come to spectate the battle.* Music Track 1: 'Skywire Menu Theme' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K6GOrc7N7OE Music Track 2: 'Yin Yang Menu Theme' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ierNB7SUcsg&index=50&list=PLuBZcWSr7c86UAfDZTyGeWRbeys9sh-nR Canary Mines Music Track 1: 'Mission in the Mines: Canary In-Game Theme' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=he6Ta-deYdo Music Track 2: 'The Alien Threat: Canary In-Game Theme 2' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fyfh2Gyq4Ng Dr. Nastidious' Lair This stage takes place in Dr. Nastidious' lair in Doctor Nastidious' private quarters, where the final boss battle was fought in Test Subject Complete. The stage has a flat main platform with edges on each side. There are four platforms above the stage, arranged in a rectangular formation. Between the lower platforms and the higher platforms are teleporters that can be travelled through from either side of them. This stage is unlocked upon unlocking Dr. Nastidious. Music Track 1: 'Blue VS. Green: Test Subject Green In-Game Theme' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HSv8PNX_6KY Music Track 2: Ditto Dungeon This stage hails from the game Ditto. Part of the floor of the stage is a reflector which will create an orange-outline duplicate that copies your movements and actions. On the left and right sides of the main platform are regular stone blocks with the reflector floor between them. Above these are two soft stone platforms that can be stood on. Music Track 1: 'Demonic Theme: Ditto In-Game Music' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YPYCU06rDtA Music Track 2: 'Ditto Menu Theme' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tv-bTvBVbrk Small Fry Hut Hailing from the game Small Fry, the Small Fry Hut is merely in the background of the stage. The stage is a section of ground that drops off to the left and right sides of the stage; in the middle and above the stage is a single mushroom that can be stood on; standing on one side of the mushroom causes it to tilt in that direction. Music Track 1: 'More Than We Seem: Small Fry In-Game Theme' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dtbUAtqdq7k Music Track 2: 'Small Fry Menu Theme' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sPxaQ7r3hnw Music Track 3: 'Scribble Menu Theme' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zR6U3oz9kxM&index=25&list=PLuBZcWSr7c86UAfDZTyGeWRbeys9sh-nR Mount Neverest Music Track 1: 'Snow Day: Thin Ice In-Game Theme' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I48VYLuS6lY Music Track 2: 'At the Summit: Frost Bite In-Game Theme' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VMftXtrJHjw Music Track 3: 'Frost Bite Menu Theme' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2QnoV7j_6zY Haunted Hollow Hailing from the game Turn-Undead, this stage is a battle in a haunted forest with the ruins of a cursed castle and crooked trees to fight on as platforms. When the full moon is uncovered by the dark clouds, hazardous Vampires and Werewolves will come out. Unlike Turn-Undead, the frame-by-frame actions have been removed so that battles occur smoothly. Music Track 1: 'Numbskull Menu Theme' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gbxRpqTq8a8 Music Track 2: 'Turn Undead Medley' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vNTvXCo86d0 Milky Way A battle atop the Kitty Cruiser as it flies through the Milky Way galaxy; no hazards exist, but the background is very beautiful, showing off blazing suns, large space rivers of milk, and colorful planets; it hails from the game Rockitty.* Music Track 1: 'Planetary Pop: Space Hopper In-Game Music' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sVbPfwDMeTs Music Track 2: 'Space Hopper Menu Theme' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VFYQ7LkAuZw&index=32&list=PLuBZcWSr7c86UAfDZTyGeWRbeys9sh-nR The Docks Like Battleships, this stage is also based off of Mutiny. Unlike Battleships, this stage is set on land. To the left and right corners of the stage is water, which slows any player's movement if they fall into it. If they don't get out in time, they drown. A shark occaisonally swims in the water, and if a player makes contact with it, the shark opens its mouth and devours them; this counts as a KO. Music Track 1: 'Serene Sea Shanty: Mutiny In-Game Theme' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iQIkWe5OJ_Y Music Track 2: Merlock's Arena Hailing from Final Ninja 0, Merlock's Arena consists of a solid floor with two raised platforms. Merlock is in the background, watching the fight and laughing hysterically. Look out! Also if you play as Takeshi on this stage and taunt, you may find a little Easter egg...* Music Track 1: 'Final Ninja Stage' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TyDPmqMYH_Y Music Track 2: http://www.kayotix.com/av/music/mp3/nitrome/finalninja/Lee_Nicklen_-_Final_Ninja_-_Extra_Song_2.mp3 'Swift Approach' Music Track 3: http://www.kayotix.com/av/music/mp3/nitrome/finalninja/Lee_Nicklen_-_Final_Ninja_-_Extra_Song_3.mp3 'Final Ninja Stage: Remix' Music Track 4: http://www.kayotix.com/av/music/mp3/nitrome/finalninja/Lee_Nicklen_-_Final_Ninja_-_Extra_Song_4.mp3 'Peaceful Destruction' Takeshi's Garden From the Final Ninja series, Takeshi's Garden is a seemingly tranquil scene full of flowers, bushes, and a vine-covered gazeebo in the middle. Watch out for the bushes; Akuma's assassins lie in wait to ambush you! Category:Super Smash Nitrome 2